


A Rough Draft

by joufancyhuh



Series: To Know A Vael [8]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: 100 words, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: The real story of Hawke and Varric's first meeting.





	A Rough Draft

**Author's Note:**

> Ocean-in-my-rebel-soul asked: Varric, looking at/thinking about Hawke?

When Varric tells the story -over drinks, during a game of Wicked Grace, to an inquisitive Seeker- he always saves Hawke. Whether a bar fight in the alley, or a pickpocket in the street, or even Hawke tripping and falling into his arms -not one of his better ideas but definitely more romantic- he saves Hawke. 

The truth wouldn’t sell, Gamlen Amell’s niece slouched over her drink at the bar, staring glassy-eyed into the bottom of her mug. His offer of a partnership jolts her into awareness, so in his way, he saves her. Because it’s better than the alternative.

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe that Hawke and Varric met as flawlessly as he tells it. Also, it makes sense for him to know her as Gamlen Amell's niece because she's in the bar a lot and her and Gamlen talk and sometimes go home together when Leandra sends her kids to collect her brother.


End file.
